Fantastic Tune
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Fantastic Tune. App ini terkenal di kalangan remaja karena ukuran ketepatan ramalannya mencapai 70%. Mengubah drastis kehidupan banyak orang termasuk Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu bagaimana jika ramalan untuknya hari ini adalah bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial?/Final CH/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto was belongs to**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

 _Mellow Rainbow_ _proudly present..._

 **FANTASTIC TUNE**

 _W_ _ith_ _: AU/_ _a bit_ _OOC_ _/School-life_

 _Cover isnt mine, the artist is unknown, but I get this from Pharaboot_

 _Hope you like the story!_

.

.

.

" _Hai hai, selamat datang! Siap melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya padamu?"_

Pukul enam kurang limabelas menit dan matanya mendelik ke arah layar ponsel. Bersembunyi di balik selimut putih tebal bercorak bunga berwarna ungu, apa yang meneranginya sekarang hanyalah cahaya dari ponselnya.

Kini genap sudah hari keempat sejak ia pertama kali membukanya, bukan untuk mengecek kontak masuk ataupun _e-mail_ yang rutin ia terima, tetapi mengecek sebuah aplikasi yang sedang marak dibicarakan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu bernama **Fantastic Tune**.

Ide dari aplikasi ini sama layaknya ramalan bintang, ramalan nama, ramalan pasangan, dan sebagainya sehingga darimana pun dilihat ini hanyalah bualan orang-orang untuk bersenang-senang.

Awalnya beberapa kelompok menganggapnya sebagai bahan lelucon, tetapi tak disangka-sangka _app_ itu menunjukkan kebenaran hingga presentasi kenyataannya terjadi mencapai tujuh puluh persen bahkan lebih.

Darisanalah kehidupan para remaja mulai berubah hingga 180 derajat. Ada yang mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya karena yakin akan berhasil, ada yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya berhasil melewati nasib sial, ada juga yang bahkan menyatakan telah berhasil mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat baru meskipun awalnya hanya sebagai kutu buku. Semua berkat ramalan serta saran dari Fantastic Tune.

" _Hee_ _,_ _ramalan tentang pasangan? Baiklah, mari kita lihat tentangnya hari ini!_ "

Seorang anak kecil dari ras Elf dalam avatar _chibi_ yang menggemaskan terlihat duduk bersila memproses ramalan tentang dirinya hari ini. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri lagi. Hingga sesaat bunyi _ping_ dari ponselnya membuat tenggorokannya serasa tersedak.

* * *

 _ **Hasil untuk, Hyuuga Hinata**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Wah gawat, hari ini dia akan muncul tepat di hadapanmu**_ _ **t**_ _ **api kamu malah tak punya bahan pembicaraan**_

 _ **Maka dari itu, kamu harus benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangannya hari ini**_ _ **d**_ _ **an dia akan jadi yang pertama membuka topik**_

 _ **Semoga sukses**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Hint:**_ _ **Libra dengan Tipe B**_

 _ **Lucky Item: Bola Basket**_

* * *

Hinata menarik dalam-dalam napasnya yang terasa berat, dipaksakannya untuk sesegera mungkin menenangkan diri. Bagaimana jika hal ini benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan orang itu? Terlebih lagi bagaimana jika ini hanya lelucon belaka dan ia terlanjur terlalu mempercayainya.

Seluruh pikirannya kacau, jemarinya menutup ponsel _flip_ itu dan kembali berkutat dalam gumpalan selimutnya sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah.

" _Onee-chan_ , nanti terlambat!"

"Iya," sahutnya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Panggilan sang adik pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar harus bergegas. Jika memang benar kebenarannya akan mencapai tujuh puluh persen bahkan lebih maka ini saatnya pembuktian.

Hinata menaruh handuk di atas kepalanya dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Selesai membasuh tubuhnya ia keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya, mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen miliknya, dan kembali menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Hanabi-chan, yang ini sepertinya tidak bisa dimakan," kata Hinata dengan lembut dan sang adik berjalan mendekat.

"Um, sepertinya begitu. Warnanya agak berbeda dengan yang Hinata-nee sering masak." Hanabi pun mengangkat piring berisikan telur dadar berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

" _Otou-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum pulang. Katanya masih ada tugas di kantor jadi lembur. Aku yakin lagi-lagi ketiduran di kantor," jawab Hanabi yang kemudian menyuap _salad_ di piring makannya.

"Begitukah." Hinata tersenyum sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Peran sang Ayah sebagai _single parent_ tidaklah mudah. Semenjak kepergian ibu Hinata ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menghidupi mereka bertiga, sehingga Hinata bisa sedikit memahami waktu dimana sang Ayah lupa memberi perhatian lebih pada anak-anaknya bukan karena ia tidak mencintai mereka berdua.

"Kalau Hanabi sendiri?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu lagi.

"Tidak mau ikut. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan itu. Selain itu juga tidak diwajibkan semua murid harus mengikutinya dan Konohamaru juga tidak datang!" jawab Hanabi beruntun sampai akhirnya ia salah tingkah mengingat keceplosan di bagian akhirnya.

"Hm, aku mengerti," lanjut Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

"J-Jangan salah paham, _O-Onee-chan_. I-Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan yang itu a-atau yang itu," potong Hanabi cepat membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Aku tadi bilang aku mengerti 'kan?" Hinata bangkit dan menautkan tasnya lalu mengelus puncak kepala sang adik. " _Jaa_ , _Ittekimashu!_ "

" _I-Itterashai!_ " ucap Hanabi dengan wajah sedikit bersemu sambil membereskan piring-piring itu.

.

.

.

"Hufffftttttt!"

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya menahan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam. Yah, benar saja perasaan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. Bahkan meskipun ia sudah mengambil kelas sore masih belum ada sesuatu apapun yang muncul. Terlebih lagi ia sudah mengharapkan kedatangan orang itu dengan sepenuh hati, meski begitu tak ada yang terjadi.

Sosok yang digambarkan FT tidak pernah muncul sejauh ini, apapun itu ia tak pernah ditempatkan dalam posisi dimana ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata karena terpesona atau apalah namanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek warna merah muda yang tengah mengangkat setumpuk buku paket Biologi.

"Haruno-san!" Hinata menatap lurus wajah teman kelasnya Haruno Sakura dengan pandangan kecewa nan tak berdaya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura lagi dan Hinata mengangguk kecil sembari menunjukkan ponselnya pada gadis itu.

"Oh, jadi tentang FT ya. Mungkin _app_ itu dibuat hanya sebagai bahan candaan, kau tahu 'kan banyak cara untuk bersenang-senang salah satunya mengunduh aplikasi semacam itu. Lagipula mereka juga sering bilang apa yang terjadi hanya sampai tujuh puluh persen saja," jawab Sakura panjang lebar membuat Hinata makin kecewa.

"Ya ampun, kalau kau memang menganggap hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi kenapa tidak coba cari di ruang olahraga. Bukankah disana tempat mereka menyimpan berbagai macam bola." Sakura menaikkan sedikit pegangannya karena buku-buku itu mulai terasa berat.

"B-Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan hal semacam itu?" Hinata sejenak terpana dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termanggu memandangi punggung gadis itu.

Suara tapak kakinya sedikit menggema di koridor sunyi itu. Cahaya senja yang masuk menembus tiap jendela menerangi langkahnya membelok turun menuju ruang olahraga. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia tiba di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Napasnya yang sedikit tersengal ia atur sebisa mungkin, sesaat sebelum ia mengetuk pintu—

Pintu itu bergeser terbuka dan seorang pria berambut raven yang tengah memegang sebuah bola basket di tangan kirinya terkejut mendapati keberadaan Hinata yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu.

"Uchiha-san!" ucap Hinata dengan lulus tanpa sadar sedikitpun.

Sedikit sulit dipercaya baginya, ah benar ia bukan hanya terpana tapi mungkin sulit menerima kenyataan di hadapannya sekarang ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang ketua OSIS, seorang yang selalu menjajaki peringkat teratas, terlebih lagi populer di kalangan wanita, berdiri di hadapannya sebagai salah satu sosok yang digambarkan _app_ Fantastic Tune.

"Bukankah kau Hyuuga Hinata. Murid kelas 1-B yang ikut kegiatan siswa-siswi berprestasi November lalu?" Suara baritone itu terdengar agak datar baginya.

Hinata menelan ludah saat mendengar Sasuke jadi yang pertama membuka topik pembicaraan.

"B-Benar _senpai_ , a-ah …, U-Uchiha-senpai," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Belum pulang? Kau masih ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng.

"T-Tidak h-hanya saja ... a-ano ... e-etto U-Uchiha-senpai apa zodiak dan golongan darahmu?" tanya gadis itu balik dengan spontan, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Oh jadi kau salah satu yang memakai aplikasi candaan itu. Sepertinya kau ingin memastikan apakah orang dalam ramalan itu aku." Sasuke memijit sedikit keningnya tak habis pikir.

"U-Um …," jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersemu.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi jawabannya Leo. Golongan darahku AB," lanjut Sasuke singkat dan situasi tegang itu pun terasa ringan kembali bagi Hinata.

"B-Begitu rupanya. M-Maaf sudah mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan bodoh semacam ini, _Senpai_." Hinata memaksa tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Pria itu menatap Hinata di kejauhan dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, sementara Hinata berjalan cukup pelan menikmati waktu pulang sekolah yang sebenarnya bisa ia nikmati lebih dini jika tidak dihabiskan untuk melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini.

.

.

.

Kali ini lagi-lagi mengecewakan. Apa benar aplikasi ini memang hanya digunakan untuk candaan? Tujuh puluh persen kenyataan mungkin hanyalah bualan yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata terus menatap sedih bayangnya yang tercetak di dinding mengiringi derap langkahnya, ingin rasanya menangis tapi itu terlalu memalukan dilakukan di tempat seperti ini—sungguh bodoh, lagipula kenapa ia harus menanggapi ini dengan begitu serius.

"Kau harus benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangannya ... dan dia akan jadi yang pertama membuka topik. Pernyataan itu tidak bisa dimengerti, malah itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya samasekali," ucap Hinata lemah sembari terus melangkah penuh kecewa.

Ia menyisir koridor menuju gerbang keluar sebelah barat dan melewati lapangan basket. Didengarnya suara bola menyentuh _ring_ beberapa kali namun ia mengacuhkannya begitu saja, dua tiga kali terdengar sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi suara. Ia terkejut saat melihat bola jingga kemerahan itu ternyata bergulir dan singgah di ujung kakinya, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya.

"Oi nona, bisa kau ambilkan bola itu?"

 _Keterlaluan_ , itulah satu kata yang menancap dalam pikiran Hinata saat ini. Pria itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau sekarang dirinya sedang dalam masa sensitif. Hinata menghela napas panjang, mencoba mendinginkan pikirannya, dan mengalah. Diambilnya bola itu dan dibawanya menuju sumber suara.

Cahaya senja sedikit menyilaukan pandangannya, hingga ia berada dalam jarak tertentu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemanggilnya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kulit tan menatapnya lurus ke dalam iris ametisnya, sesaat mereka bertukar pandang namun Hinata tak begitu mempedulikannya dan menyerahkan bola itu.

"Sebenarnya kau cukup melemparnya balik. Tidak perlu mengantarnya sampai seperti ini," ucap pria itu dan _mood_ Hinata makin menurun drastis.

"Sama-sama," balas Hinata ketus, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku lupa. Terima kasih, nona. Ngomong-ngomong wajahmu terasa tidak asing, kau pasti adik kelasku 'kan?" tanyanya balik namun Hinata yang masih larut dalam kekecewaan tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kecewa, ah terlihat sekali dari ekspresimu kau sedang kecewa berat. Kenapa? Pacarmu meninggalkanmu?" lanjutnya sedikit menggoda hingga akhirnya emosi Hinata pun pecah.

"Berhenti berkata apapun seolah kau mengerti. Aku—" Hinata terhenti saat pandangannya sekarang benar-benar mengunci bibirnya.

Pria itu terus tersenyum menggodanya meski mungkin pria itu sebenarnya tahu kalau dirinya sekarang sedang kesal. Hinata menatapnya agak lama, kini perhatiannya mulai tertuju pada tangan kiri pria itu yang tengah merangkul sebuah bola basket.

Hinata memandang kembali wajahnya dan iris biru safir itu pun mulai tertutup kelopak mata berlapiskan suara tawa riang.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, nona?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada bingung dan sedikit sisa tawa.

"Haa … HAA?! A-Ano _s_ _-_ _s_ _enpai_ apakah kamu baru saja membuka topik pembicaraan?" tanya Hinata balik dengan nada polos, sontak saja tawa pria itu kembali pecah.

"Haha, ya ampun. Apa kau tidak pernah diajak bicara oleh teman sekelasmu? Ya, aku sekarang sedang mengajakmu bicara dan topik pembahasannya adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kepalamu terbentur? Apa kau kesulitan mendengar?" ucap pria itu beruntun membuat pipi Hinata merona merah, menahan perasaan betapa malunya ia saat ini.

" _S-Senpai_ , b-b-bisa beritahu aku … mmn, a-apa golongan darahmu … a-ah, k-kalau kau tak keberatan zodiakmu juga!" pinta Hinata lagi dan tawa pria itu berganti menjadi senyuman licik.

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan kemana arah pembicaraan ini!" Pria itu menggigit telunjuk kanannya agak lama kemudian menunjukkannya ke arah Hinata.

" _Nih_ , cek sendiri ini golongan apa!" Ia menunjukkan jemarinya yang sedikit berdarah.

" _S-Senpai_!"

Terkejut atas jawaban itu Hinata tak lagi bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya sontak berlari dan meraih tangan pria itu lalu mengemut telunjuknya yang berdarah. Entah kenapa ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti, tubuhnya terasa bergerak sendiri. Kenapa pria ini lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan sepele semacam itu. Diluar dugaan—tidak, tapi lebih tepatnya benar-benar mengejutkan.

"J-Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu tahu! Kamu membuatku kaget. Beruntung lukanya tidak dalam," teriak Hinata sambil mengecek telunjuk pria itu, syukurlah lukanya cepat menutup.

Hinata termenung dan baru menyadari kalau bola basket tadi telah terlepas entah kapan—memantul dan bergulir menjauh. Sang kakak kelas terlihat tidak mempedulikannya samasekali. Pria itu malah memandang jauh ke arah lain sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang agak memerah dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _Senpai_ , dengar tidak kalau orang sedang bicara?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dengar kok, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" jawabnya.

Keduanya saling diam agak lama, bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan atau apa yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Sesaat kemudian Hinata pun mulai berani memandang kembali wajah pria itu, memperhatikan gurat wajahnya yang terlihat juga kehabisan kata-kata. Pria ini beberapa menit yang lalu bertingkah mengesalkan, beberapa menit kemudian bertingkah mengejutkan, dan kini malah diam tanpa kata—pribadinya sungguh sulit untuk ditebak.

"Namamu?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata tersadar, pria itu kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," lanjutnya lagi.

"A-Ah, Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 1-B. _Senpai_ sendiri?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2-A. Salam kenal!" Ragu-ragu tapi pria itu benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil—mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi orang ini mengajak berkenalan seorang gadis.

"Salam kenal!" Hinata menyambut tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan satu senyuman.

"Ne—Hyuuga-san, soal pertanyaanmu tadi, jadi kau juga salah satu orang yang menggunakan aplikasi itu?" tanya Naruto

"Umn!" Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Mungkin sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap dengan aplikasi semacam itu, walaupun sebenarnya memilih percaya atau tidak itu keputusanmu _sih_. Hanya saja kalau yang dikatakan malah tak sesuai kenyataan, siapa yang ingin kau salahkan?" terang pria itu lagi dan Hinata menunduk agak lama.

"Uzumaki-senpai bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya," sahut Hinata, Naruto pun berjalan mendekat dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

Angin kala sore itu berhembus semilir. Tatapan gadis itu membesar menyadari Naruto baru saja membungkuk, membisikkan beberapa kata di telinganya, hingga kemudian mereka terdiam sampai suasana menjadi cukup senyap.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

"Ya." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan tanda ' _V_ ' dengan dua jarinya.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu!" Hinata tersenyum senang dan melangkah pergi, tetapi belum beberapa meter jauhnya ia berbalik kembali dan memanggil Naruto. " _Senpai_ , kamu belum memberitahuku jawabannya!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berteriak balik, "Libra! Golongan darahku B!"

Saat itulah dadanya terasa ingin meledak, nyaris sulit mempercayainya tapi entah mengapa ia senang sekali. Kecewa karena ia terlalu berharap, ia malah dipertemukan dengan seorang yang penuh kejutan.

" _Arigatou ne!_ " sahut gadis lavender itu dengan satu tawa lepas.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Mohon kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya..._

 _Nantikan juga chapter depannya, akan dibuat lebih fluffy..., thehe :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D**_

* * *

 **FANTASTIC TUNE**

" _Chapter 02"_

.

.

.

Naruto menatap tak percaya makhluk yang kini berada di hadapannya sekarang. Baiklah, ia baru saja melakukan sebuah dosa yang tak termaafkan. Sementara gadis itu terus memandanginya dengan wajah polos, menghiraukan situasi mereka saat ini.

Orang yang lalu-lalang menatap keduanya terutama Hinata, ya benar Hinata. Mereka terpesona dengan penampilan gadis itu, bukan karena _make up_ yang ia pakai tapi _style_ yang ia pilih benar-benar—

"Pffft, bodoh sekali, hahaha…," ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ya, sungguh benar-benar bodoh.

Hinata kembali memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Gadis lavender itu _sedang_ melakukan apa yang ia suruh kemarin. Ia memikirkan itu semua sambil terus menghiraukan tatapan orang yang lalu-lalang, memandanginya.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

" _Kigurumi_. Ramalannya bilang aku harus pakai _kigurumi_ saat menemuimu, Uzumaki-senpai," jawab Hinata sedikit semangat, gadis yang tengah memakai kostum kelinci ungu raksasa itu sekarang seakan-akan melompat sambil berteriak _ganbatte_ —sontak Naruto kembali tertawa lepas.

"Ikuti aku, _kouhai_!" Naruto bergegas menyeret Hinata mengikutinya.

Keduanya tiba di sebuah toko pakaian, Naruto masuk menemui salah seorang kenalannya. Tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan sambutan hangat dari temannya itu dan benar saja, selintas setelah ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata masuk, ia tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri—tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ino, bisakah kau berikan dia pakaian?" tanya Naruto singkat, gadis _ponytail_ itu masih mencoba menghapus tawanya.

"Baiklah, baik. Ikuti aku, nona!" lanjut Ino sambil terus mencoba menahan tawanya.

Ino kembali keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Ia kembali ke meja dan menghisap rokoknya. Beberapa kali ia memandangi wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertawa.

"Biar kutebak, apa itu efek aplikasi yang baru-baru ini sedang populer?" tanya Ino namun Naruto hanya membuang muka, pria itu juga masih mencoba menahan tawa.

Ino menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan mulus sebelum mulai tersenyum, "Kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Kubilang aplikasinya bohong. Hasilnya pasti nihil jika kau menekan tombol _scan_ -nya berulang-ulang. Tapi aku bertaruh akan kencan dengannya jika ia memang berani mencoba, meski ramalan itu bohong ataupun membuatnya menyuruh melakukan hal yang bodoh," jawab Naruto sembari menggeleng kecil tak habis pikir. "Aku kalah telak."

"Sudah …," ucap Hinata yang kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti.

Naruto bersiul dan Ino pun tertawa kecil sebelum mulai mematikan rokoknya. Kemeja pita dipadu dengan rok pendek dan kaus kaki putih selutut membuat gadis itu mulai tampak seperti manusia kembali. Ino menuntun Hinata duduk dan mulai memasangkan sepasang sepatu bot _timberland_ ukuran sepergelangan kaki padanya.

"A-Ah! Kumohon, tidak usah repot-repot," pinta Hinata yang merasa tidak enak melihat Ino sampai berjongkok dan memasangkan sepatu buatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, penampilan adalah segalanya bagi seorang wanita. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lagi turun ke jalanan sembari memakai _kigurumi_ , ya." Ino tersenyum memandangi wajah Hinata yang merona merah.

"T-Terima kasih," jawab Hinata pelan dengan suara cukup serak.

Ino berjalan kembali menuju mejanya dan menulis kuitansi pembelian lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Pria itu kaget melihat jejeran angka nol di kertas itu, sedangkan Ino hanya meleletkan lidahnya sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Itu sudah kupotong setengah harga. Anggap saja upah hiburan pagi ini," lanjut Ino dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Keduanya pun keluar dari toko pakaian dan menuju bis yang kebetulan singgah di salah satu halte dekat situ. Cukup beruntung, ia dan Hinata menemukan satu tempat kosong. Naruto pun duduk dekat jendela dengan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata masih melirik Naruto yang tenang memandangi dunia luar, lewat perantara jendela bis. Mereka berhenti dan turun di halte tujuan. Sebuah taman bermain yang besar di kota mereka—Konoha Playland.

"Aku sudah janji 'kan?" ucap Naruto singkat, Hinata yang awalnya diam mulai tersadar.

"Eh … E-EH? T-Ta-Tapi kupikir kamu hanya bercanda, Uzumaki-senpai." Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah bercanda atau tidak, kau menang. Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa, _kouhai_?" tanya Naruto dengan satu senyuman.

"S-Soal itu …," Hinata terdiam dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Es krim."

"Ppfffftttt!"

Lagi, gadis ini benar-benar menghiburnya. Naruto kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar permintaan yang kekanak-kanakan itu dan membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersemu.

"M-Memangnya salah kalau minta es krim?" tanya Hinata sedikit menyentak, malu sekali.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menduganya. Kau tahu Hinata, sesuatu akan menyenangkan saat kau benar-benar tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi." Naruto menghapus sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Ikut aku!"

.

.

.

" _Aku yang sekarang tidak lebih dari sosok dari masa lalumu. Aku akan punya banyak waktu di dunia sana._ "

Naruto memakan sedikit _popcorn_ yang ia beli. Sementara para penonton fokus ke film di layar teater, ia malah fokus memandangi raut wajah Hinata. Gadis itu sedang mendalami cerita, atau mungkin dia sedang terseret masuk dalam ceritanya.

" _Aku bisa menunggumu sepuluh atau bahkan seratus tahun lagi. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu menyusulku terlalu cepat_ …."

Seketika air mata Hinata menetes melihat ketulusan karakter wanita dalam film tersebut. Ia mengigit sedikit kuku jarinya, terus tenggelam dalam penjiwaan karakter tersebut. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyodorkan tisu ke arahnya.

" _Bodoh, aku juga tidak berniat menyusulmu dalam waktu dekat … terima kasih … karena sudah bersedia menungguku_."

Tak ayal lagi, adegan terakhir dan kata-kata karakter pria membuat Hinata berlinangan air mata. Naruto kembali tertawa dan menyodorkan lagi satu tisu pada gadis itu. Hinata mengelap ingusnya yang sedikit _meler_ dan juga matanya yang basah.

Lampu kembali menyala dan film itu pun selesai.

Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari teater tersebut, mereka berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman dan duduk sejenak menenangkan diri, setidaknya Hinata sekarang perlu ruang untuk bernafas.

"Filmnya bagus sekali, _senpai_." Hinata masih sedikit terisak membuat Naruto menggeleng kecil.

"Kau tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi 'kan? Maksudku, jika aku dalam kondisi itu aku mungkin bertindak egois dengan melompat masuk, bunuh diri dan semacamnya agar tidak ada yang memisahkan kami," lanjut Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, kita bahkan belum mencoba semua wahananya. Bagaimana _sih_ kau ini?" Naruto tertawa menghibur Hinata, gadis itu mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya dan mengangguk.

Keduanya menghabiskan sekian banyak waktu mencoba ragam wahana taman bermain hingga sore menjelang. Berfoto bersama karakter Anime, juga makan es krim—tentu saja, es krim.

Tanpa Hinata sadari keduanya mulai bergandengan tangan menapaki cahaya senja menuju pintu keluar. Namun, perlahan Naruto melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Hinata dan sontak membuat keduanya terhenti.

"Hei, sebelum kita pulang … aku ingin mencoba melakukan suatu hal yang cukup bodoh," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum agak kecut.

Ia berjalan mundur lima langkah hingga Hinata dan dirinya saling berhadapan. Hinata mulai berhenti menyantap es krim vanilla miliknya dan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Buka aplikasinya, Hyuuga-san. Cari tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dalam lima langkah!" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi FT lalu menekan tombol pilihan _fast scan._

* * *

 _ **Bagus, dia sudah mulai tertarik padamu.**_

 _ **Pertahankan!**_

* * *

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, tak tahu kenapa rasanya ia mulai gugup. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rencanakan? Sesaat setelah Naruto kembali melangkah ia mulai kembali menekan tombol _fast scan_.

* * *

 _ **Lagi, kau harus bertahan!**_

 _ **Salah gerak sedikit saja kau akan kehilangan dia.**_

* * *

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan masih hanyut dalam kebingungan tentang apa yang sebenarnya akan Naruto lakukan. Ia kembali menekan tombolnya sesaat setelah Naruto melangkah lagi.

* * *

 _ **Hampir.**_

 _ **Sedikit lagi kau akan mendapatkannya.**_

 _ **Teruslah berusaha! Kau pasti bisa memilikinya.**_

* * *

Seketika itu pula ingin rasanya ia banting ponselnya hingga hancur lebur, tak ada maksud sedikitpun baginya untuk mendapatkan Naruto, apalagi sampai memilikinya. Rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi, andaikata organ tubuhnya itu buatan manusia pasti sudah lepas sekarang. Naruto seolah menghiraukan keadaannya dan melangkah maju, kini jarak mereka sungguh sangat dekat. Gadis itu memaksakan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar buat memencet tombol ponselnya.

* * *

 _ **Kau beruntung.**_

 _ **Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang merubah hidupmu**_.

* * *

Seketika itu pula ia menggenggam erat ponselnya dan memeluknya sembari menunduk. Tenangkan diri sejenak! Aplikasi ini masih punya kemungkinan gagal tiga puluh persen, pikirnya. Tapi, mengingat situasi sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan hingga bisa merubah hidupnya?

Ragam pertanyaan menghujani pikiran Hinata. Rasanya sesak sekali ketika gugup, penasaran, takut, bercampur dalam dadanya. Naruto melangkah lagi hingga mereka berhadapan namun jemari Hinata terdiam.

"Tekan lagi," pinta Naruto dengan lembut, namun gadis itu sungguh tak mampu menggerakkan jarinya.

"Kalau kau tekan lagi kau mungkin tahu apa yang akan terjadi," lanjut Naruto namun Hinata masih membeku.

Hati kecilnya jelas mengatakan ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin aplikasi ini yang memberitahunya. Ia ingin mengetahuinya secara langsung tentang hal bodoh apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Mungkinkah? Apakah Naruto akan menciumnya?

Hinata memejamkan mata bahkan sedikit menangis saat ia mulai merasakan hembusan nafas lembut pria itu di area wajahnya. Pikirannya serasa dipenuhi jutaan kunang-kunang, momen seperti ini terjadi terlalu cepat, sulit baginya jika harus menerima ini sekarang.

"Naruto-kun …," decitnya spontan dan air matanya pun menetes jatuh.

"Lihat? Kau tidak ingin benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?" bisik Naruto di samping telinga Hinata.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil. Jutaan kunang-kunang yang tadinya memenuhi pikiran Hinata seolah terbang berhamburan ke segala arah, membuat ia mampu kembali berpikir jernih.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Itu bis terakhir lho," ajak Naruto lagi.

"Jahat! Jahat sekali! Benar-benar …, hiks ugh … Uzumaki-senpai jahat sekali!" Tangis Hinata pun pecah, ia berjalan sesengukan sembari memukul pelan pundak Naruto, pria itu mengaduh beberapa kali dan terus tertawa tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Masih marah?" tanya Naruto seiring jalannya mereka berdua.

Hinata hanya diam dan terus mengusap bagian pelupuk matanya yang basah, harusnya pria itu bisa sedikit lebih peka melihat keadaannya seperti sekarang ini. Memangnya wanita mana yang merasa senang setelah mendapat perlakuan semacam itu dari seorang pria.

Di sisi lain, tanpa Hinata sadari guratan senyum di wajah Naruto mulai terhapus, sesekali ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, dan mulai sebisa mungkin menjauhkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Sesaat setelah langit mulai gelap, lampu-lampu jalanan di sekitar mereka pun perlahan mulai menyala. Sedikit banyak serangga malam mulai berdatangan mengerubungi lampu-lampu yang mereka lewati, tiang demi tiang.

"Disini," ucap Hinata sembari berhenti di salah satu rumah, tanda mereka sudah tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, _kouhai_!" balas Naruto dengan sedikit senyum yang ia paksakan.

"T-Tunggu, Uzumaki-senpai!" tahan Hinata, sesaat kemudian Naruto berbalik.

"A-Apa kita masih bisa saling sapa di sekolah?" tanya Hinata, membuat Naruto terdiam agak lama.

Angin malam lewat membawa hawa dingin dan senyap. Bahkan suara riuhnya kota di kejauhan bisa terdengar sebab keadaan mereka sekarang terlampau sepi. Perlahan sebuah firasat seolah terukir dalam benak Hinata, garis ekspresi pria itu memberitahunya mungkin ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto sebagai dua orang yang saling kenal.

"Maaf sepertinya tidak," balas Naruto singkat dengan satu lagi senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"T-Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan cemas, tepat di sudut hatinya ia berharap apa yang Naruto ucapkan sekarang hanyalah candaan.

Naruto pun tertawa kecut lalu menatap lurus ametis gadis itu. "Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Hinata meremas genggamannya di pagar setinggi bahu yang kini memisahkan mereka dan memberanikan diri buat memandang balik Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Berhentilah bercanda!"

"Aku melakukan ini karena kalah taruhan, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Naruto tersenyum kecut memandangi wajah Hinata yang seolah terus memaksanya buat bertahan.

Rasanya lebih sesak ketimbang apa yang ia rasakan di taman bermain tadi. Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada serius seolah itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin jawaban itu. Ia ingin Naruto tertawa lalu berkata padanya bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"A-Aku akan lakukan apapun. Kumohon, berhenti bersikap seolah kita tidak akan saling mengenal lagi. Rasanya sesak sekali tahu!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan diri buat kembali berjalan mendekat dan memeluk kepala Hinata, menjatuhkan gadis itu di bahunya. Hinata terkejut dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto lewat celah pagar namun pelukannya yang erat seolah melepas rasa sesak yang tadi sempat menghampiri benak gadis itu—dorongan tangannya pun mulai melemah.

"Hapus aplikasinya!" bisik Naruto singkat.

Ia hanya diam, tak merespon kata-kata pria itu. Seolah Naruto akan segera melepasnya jika ia menjawab, bibirnya terkunci dan tubuhnya memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

"Aku tidak ingin ramalan tentang laki-laki lain keluar, jadi hapus aplikasinya selagi yang ditunjukkannya masih diriku." Kembali ia berbisik dan kali ini dengan penuh hasrat.

Benar-benar tanpa ampun. Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto dan menjatuhkan dagunya dengan pasrah di bahu pria itu. Masih dalam pelukannya yang hangat, aroma jeruk sedikit tercium dari lehernya—memberikan kesan yang amat nyaman bagi Hinata. Mengapa Naruto bisa bertindak seegois ini? Apakah karena laki-laki itu menginginkannya? Memikirkannya saja membuat hati Hinata mulai berbunga-bunga. Tapi mungkin tidak seharusnya ia berharap setinggi itu, seperti ini saja baginya mungkin sudah cukup.

Baginya Naruto sungguh penuh kejutan.

Lucu, baik, meski kadang juga mengesalkan, dan yang lebih tidak adil membuat ia merasa sesak hanya dengan jauh dari pria itu.

"Kamu sungguh hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Menyebalkan!" ucap Hinata pelan dengan nada kecewa bercampur lega, bahkan ia mulai sedikit menangis.

Keduanya diam, merasakan kehangatan yang masing-masing pihak berikan. Di bawah naungan langit gelap, juga senandung hewan malam, pelukannya terasa nyaman meski pagar besi menghalangi tubuh keduanya bersentuhan.

"Bisa kita seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi?" bisik Naruto lagi, gadis itu hanya berdehem kecil mengiyakan.

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya," bisik Hinata lemah, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku mau lewat dan kamu menghalangi jalan, _senpai_."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dengan amat perlahan dan menatap datar Hinata. "Katakan kau bercanda!"

" _Okaerinasai_ , _Otou-san!_ " sambut Hinata pada Hiashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto.

" _Okaerinasai_ , _Otou-san!_ " ucap Naruto reflek sembari melangkah ke samping dan membungkuk.

Hiashi menatap datar Naruto dan membuahkan satu jitakan tepat di kepala pria itu. "Sejak kapan aku setuju jadi ayahmu?"

Hinata melambai kecil ke arah Naruto, bersamaan dengan Hiashi yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajah pria itu begitu merah menahan malu yang teramat sangat—gadis itu kali ini benar-benar sukses mengerjainya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata kembali keluar.

"Kita belum bertukar alamat _e-mail_." Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," balas Naruto tersenyum tipis yang kemudian juga mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke arah ponsel Hinata.

"Berjanjilah jika aku—"

"Iya, iya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa lagi jauh darimu, 'kan?" potong Naruto yang masih sedikit kesal sebelum kemudian memberikan satu senyuman yang tulus pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, untuk hari ini."

.

.

.

" _Hai hai, selamat datang! Siap melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya padamu?"_

Hinata bergegas membuka ponselnya dan tertawa kecil melihat pesan di dalamnya. Sakura yang tengah membersihkan mejanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum tak habis pikir saat melewati Hinata.

"Apa ramalannya bagus? Sepertinya kau senang sekali," tanya Sakura dan Hinata pun menggeleng.

"Nada dering pesan masuk. Hasil rekamanku sendiri lho," jawab Hinata dengan satu senyuman sembari menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Kau berhenti memakainya?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan Hinata pun terdiam.

"Kurasa …, membiarkan semuanya jadi kejutan akan lebih menarik. Aku tidak ingin benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Hinata pun berdiri dan bergegas menuju seorang pria yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Aku berangkat lebih dulu ya, Haruno-san!" ucap Hinata dengan semangat dan Sakura pun melambai kecil sembari tertawa tanda ia mengerti.

"Kau tidak malu kita pulang bersama?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa aku mulai malu sekarang. Baiklah, kau pulang sendiri ya!" balas Naruto yang mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"Eh? Jahat sekali!" Hinata meremas bagian belakang baju seragam pria itu, menahannya, dan keduanya pun mulai tertawa.

Sesaat mereka bertukar pandang sebelum berjalan beriringan kembali. Seperti ini pun rasanya tak apa, biarkan hal menarik selanjutnya jadi kejutan. Naruto menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking gadis itu hingga keduanya pun mulai berjalan bergandengan.

"Bagaimana jika kita kencan lagi besok? Selanjutnya aku akan benar-benar menciummu, lho."

"E-EH?"

Baiklah, mungkin ia harus melihat ramalan untuk besok.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _Mohon kesan, kritik, dan sarannya yaa…_

 _Terima kasih, sudah berhadir di karya ini._

 _Nantikan juga karyaku selanjutnya yaa… :D_


End file.
